vampire knight A new arrival
by Shonoto-sama
Summary: this is my very first story...please don't be too harsh..i dedicate this story to..queenofslayers..she brought me courage..arigraitou! Anyways please do Enjoy and review...
1. Chapter 1

A New Arrival

_(This is a story for the Manga Vampire Knight)_

**KEY:**

_Hai- the Japanese word for yes, yeah_

_Arigato- the Japanese for thank you_

_**Chapter one**_

The rain bore down upon the windows of the small four seater, in the back seat a boy who had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes sat waiting.

The cars headlight illuminated the manor-like place; this place was Cross Academy...

The car came to a halt and both driver and passenger got out of the vehicle

"Uncle, why did you bring me to such a depressing place?" The boy said, his voice harsh yet with a hint of passion.

"This is Cross Academy, the finest places for humans alike..."

"It's a good thing I am not a human then," the boy muttered to himself, pushing his hair out of his face.

As they walked up to the front gate, stood there were two figures; they walked towards them.

"Hello...and why are you here tonight?" One of them asked who the boy had found out was a girl.

"I am here to enrol my nephew into this place," his uncle said clearly.

"Oh, hai! Please forgive my manners...My name is Yuki Cross...part of the disciplinary committee, I am a school guardian." She spoke in a sweet but high pitched voice.

The boy held out his hand. "Hello...Cross Yuki...My name is Kai Seto..." Yuki shook his hand and turned around to look towards what looked like a boy.

"Zero...come here...and meet these people." She shouted at him. The figure started to walk towards them.

As he did, Kai saw this strange boy closer...he had his hands in his pockets and was looking down.

*Hmm...what a strange aura around him?* Kai thought to himself.

The boy stepped forward and looked at Kai, he nodded at him and Kai slightly nodded back. " I'm Zero Kiryu."

"So...what class are you in?" His voice cut deep through the air.

"The night class..." he said and Yuki looked a little shocked, Zero simply looked down, and Kai saw the gun in his jacket pocket.

"Is there a problem..." his uncle asked abruptly to dismay the silence.

"N-no," Yuki said, "welcome Kai-senpai," she bowed slightly, Zero looked over at her and sighed. "Come on Yuki, back to work," He turned around and simply said, "welcome, Kai." He then walked off with Yuki close behind. "Goodbye, Kai-senpai." She squeaked..

"Goodbye...Yuki." Kai fell silent.

_**Chapter Two**_

Kai walked through the hall with his uncle next to him, they came to what looked like an office. Kai knocked three times as it echoed.

A dopey looking man opened it and welcomed them in. He wore glasses and had his hair in a ponytail.

"Welcome," he said, his voice nearly as high as Yuki's, though just a little deeper.

"Arigato." Kai held out his hand and the man shook it.

"My name is Kaien Cross, I am the headmaster of Cross Academy...and you are?"

"My name is...Kai Seto, I am a Pureblood." He finished speaking as Headmaster Cross walked over to a set of filling cabinets.

"K...K...K...got it, ah Hai...Kai Seto...I am dreadfully sorry about your parents...so you would like a place in the Moon Dormitory?" He stopped talking and looked over at him, his glasses reflecting his eyes.

"Hai...Headmaster." Kai spoke and then bowed slightly.

"well...then...welcome, once again, have you by any chance meet my lovely daughter Yuki?" he stated smiling.

"Hai...she is very nice, and so is...Kiryu Zero." Kai smiled slightly.

"Well it seems we will have to find you a room then...please follow me."

The headmaster walked out into the hallway and indicated he should follow.

His uncle turned to him. "I will be off now, Kai...I bet your parents are proud of you." He smiled at him.

"Thank you for everything...Uncle." He shook his hand and watched him walk the opposite way.

"So..are there any other Purebloods here?" Kai asked, wondering.

"Hai, there is one more...Kaname Kuran, he is a good person, but can be very dark..." he smiled over at Kai. "You and him should get along though."

*I hope so...* Kai thought. As he walked through the endless school...

_**To be Continued!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A New Arrival

_(This is a story for the Manga Vampire Knight)_

**KEY:**

_Hai- the Japanese word for yes, yeah_

_Arigato- the Japanese for thank you_

_**Chapter Three**_

Kai awoke the next morning, the sun beaming down on him. He moved his face and burrowed it deep into his pillow.

Last night he had been shown around the entire school, and he found out it was big.

He had toured the Day Class dorms, where the Day Class (humans) lived, followed by the school building where they were educated.

Next was the Night Dorm, where he himself was staying, he enjoyed staying in this room. Even though he was not alone...

"Kai, wake up, Kaname-sama wants to see you." A young person came around the corner and smiled at Kai.

"Ichijo, do you forget I am a vampire?" He raised his head slightly and sat up.  
"Of course not." The young person laughed.

He had blonde hair sprayed out in front of his face, and nearly always wore a smile not matter what. His name was Takuma Ichijo, and he was Kai's new room-mate. He was also the vice President of the Moon Dorms.

"Then let me sleep," sighed Kai. He swung his legs over the left side of his bed and stood up; he stared at Ichijo. "What does Kaname-sama want?" He asked him, puzzled why the Pureblooded vampire wanted to see him so early in the morning.

"He did not say," Ichijo turned around and picked up his sword, Kai's eyes watched him draw it out, as he usually did. Ichijo started to practice with it, now and again parrying and thrusting meanwhile Kai had got dressed and was walking down the corridor.  
He came to a large oak door and briskly knocked three times. The knock echoed through the corridor and a deep voice was heard.  
"Enter..."

Kai slowly and carefully opened the door, closing it behind him, then he walked into the middle of the room and bowed to the vampire looming in front of him.

The vampire smiled and sat on the edge of a small couch; he had long brown hair falling in front of his face and he smiled slightly at Kai, as he called him to him.

"Hello...Kai-Seto." His voice rang through his ears. "Good morning...Kaname-sama." Kai's eyes glared into his, catching his stare.

"I hear you are settling in well?" He asked the young vampire.  
"Yes...Arigato...Kaname-sama." He looked out of the window.

"Good...good...Kai...I have a favour to ask you..."  
Kai moved a little closer.

"What is wrong...Kaname-sama?" He asked.


End file.
